


Precious Little Family

by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Angst, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Making Out, Mood Swings, Morning Sickness, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Protective Scott, Scott Needs A Hug, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse
Summary: After all they've been through, Scott and Ramona have a few more challenges that life decides to throw them.Upon finding out she could be carrying either Scott or Gideon's child, Ramona decides to try taking on the matter alone, but how long until the secret can no longer be held in silence?Derives from both Book and Movie Canon.





	1. Chapter 1

Ramona curled up in her bed. Well, technically it was her and Scott's bed, but he was out at the Happy Avocado working. So, it was just her.

Almost 4 weeks ago, Gideon had been destroyed by Scott and she had been freed from his control. 

Images flashed through her head. The creep putting a diamond studded collar around her neck, petting her hair and forcing her to kneel beside him, like some pathetic pet waiting for attention. 

Then, the worse ones came through. Gideon forcing her to say yes to him, his hands slithering through her dress, and...

And...

Ramona felt her stomach churn suddenly, and she nearly leaped out of her bed to rush into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. She shuddered and looked away, or at least tried to until she lurched forward, doing it again, and again, and again. The pink haired girl (she went back to pink the day after Scott rescued her) did her best to wash out her mouth, brushing her teeth furiously to get the taste out. 

Fear crept through her system when her phone buzzed. A little notification from an app that was supposed to keep track of her menstrual cycle. 

'You haven't checked in for 7+ days! Make sure to check in!' The notification read, and Ramona felt her heart drop to the floor. She opened the app and slid back against the bathroom wall, reading the calendar.

Her period was officially late.

Ramona felt bile creeping up her throat again, but forced it down. This had to be a coincidence, right? Maybe she was just stressed? Her hands were shaking as she dialed a number into her phone, taking a deep breath as it rang.

"Mm, hello?" Kim answered, sounding exhausted. "What's up, Ramona? Scott being a dumbass?"

Ramona gave a dry laugh before answering, a tear spilling down her cheek as she tried not to break down into sobs. "Kim, uh... I... I need help."

"Whose ass needs kicking?" The redhead asked, sounding much more interested at the thought of getting to fight alongside the American Ninja. "Wait... Are you crying?"

Ramona sniffled and gave a shaky breath. "Yeah, I uh, I need you to pick up something for me, okay? From the pharmacy. I... Still don't know where one is."

That was a lie, she knew exactly where it was, she just didn't want to believe this was happening.

Now Kim sounded a little worried. "You okay?" She asked, and at first the pink haired woman had nodded until she remembered that Kim couldn't see her. She sniffled again, louder this time.

"Kim, I need a pregnancy test. Please." She closed her eyes, feeling more tears sliding down her face as the other end went a little quiet.

Kim spoke up again, this time in an almost whisper. "Pregnancy test? Is it... For you? No, wait, stupid question... Uh..." She trailed off before Ramona heard her again. "Why do I need to buy it, exactly?"

The pink haired girl groaned softly, she had been about to respond when her stomach once again lurched violently. Ramona dropped the phone and once again was bent over the toilet, heaving and whimpering softly. 

Wiping her mouth again, she picked up the phone, and immediately heard Kim talking. "On my way, Knives is coming too, we'll pick up the test." She sounded disgusted, but at least she was going to help. Just the thought of using her rollarblades or using the subspace highway made Ramona feel queasy. 

15 agonizingly slow minutes later, Kim and Knives were at the front door. Kim had a spare key, and managed to let herself in, the 2 girls rushing up to the bathroom. Knives' eyes were wide with slight fear. "I think we broke, like, 3 laws coming here." She mumbled. In her arms was a bag with a few things inside, she handed them to Kim, who knelt down beside Ramona.

In the bag was the test, some Ginger Ale, and a box of crackers. "Just some stuff to help you put with... Y'know." Said Kim, her gaze sympathetic. 

"Thank you." Ramona muttered, taking the test out of its box and turning it on.

"This is kind of exciting." Knives chirped, watching them and sitting on the side of the bathtub, playing with her scarf. The girl was now 18, and seemed to be trying to be a little more mature. "In a... Scary sort of way."

"Alright, Ramona. Time to pee on a stick." Kim deadpanned, turning around and turning on the tap to give the pink haired woman a little privacy. Knives did the same, covering her ears just to be sure.

A few minutes later, and the girls sat on the bathroom floor together. Ramona had the stick turned over in the middle of them all, waiting for the wretched thing to give the result. She had wiped her tears away, refusing to cry in front of the other girls, although she did feel the urge to let herself break down again when she caught both of them taking glances at her belly.

"Maybe you're just getting sick." Knives suggested. "Or, maybe it's just stress. It's happened to Tamara once before-"

"I've had sex." Ramona told her, without any sort of tone. 

"I... see." Said Knives, probably not too impressed. "But hey, not like it's anyone else's baby, right? I'm sure Scott would-"

The mention of her boyfriend was where Ramona broke down, shuddering as she began to cry again. "I don't know... I don't know if it's his... Gideon just... I had that chip... I couldn't say no... I don't wanna have his baby...."

Both girls looked heartbroken, reaching out to pat her back or rub her shoulders.

At least, until a little beeping sound could be heard between them all. 

With shaking hands, Ramona reached downwards to pick up the test, slowly turning it over.

Positive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a dark side, Ramona had been accepting of her own flaws and secrets.  
> Until now.

"What are you gonna tell him?" Asked Kim. She sat beside Knives, her new girlfriend as of a few days ago, and watched as Ramona paced through the living room, sipping Ginger Ale and probably trying not to scream. 

Knives looked at the pink haired girl. "Oh! Have you been eating poppy seeds lately? I read somewhere the can give a false positive!" She tried to say in support, but Ramona glared at her. "Or not."

"I don't eat poppy seeds. I've been hurling my guts out and my period is late. I'm screwed." Ramona hissed before taking another drink. "God I just wanna wake up and have this NOT be happening..."

A phone went off, Kim looked down to see that she was getting a call from Scott himself. 

"Hello?" She answered, heading away from Ramona and Knives, going into the kitchen. It wasn't big, but there was a wall between her and the pink haired woman.

"Hey, Kim." Scott chirped happily. "I was wondering if you and Knives wanted to come over tonight for dinner."

She actually gave a little snicker at that. "Yeah, sure, why not?" 

"Yes! Okay, now I gotta go cause I have to invite Wallace, Neil, and Stephen Stills, and I only have like 10 minutes left of my break, bye!" He rushed through his words, hanging up the phone almost immediately after.

"Wait, Scott I-" 

Kim groaned softly before footsteps followed her into the kitchen. Ramona was in the doorway, looking terrified. "Scott called?" She nodded. "What did he want?"

"For all of us to have dinner here." She deadpanned and set her phone on the counter. "Relax, it's fine right now. He doesn't know, so you can think about how you wanna tell him."

Ramona nodded slowly, taking a breath and leaning on the counter. "It's just... How do I tell him? It might not even be his."

"Okay, listen." Kim turned the taller girl around and out her hands onto her shoulders. "I've said a lot of stupid shit over the years, but this isn't one of those things. You listening?"

Ramona nodded, her eyes a little wide.

"No matter what, and I mean like, no matter WHAT happens, he loves you. Scott worships the ground you walk on, okay? So it doesn't matter what that kid is, if it comes out of you, he'll love it. And that asshole is gone, he isn't coming back, we watched him explode into money. So even if it is Gideon's through blood, you will be its mom, and Scott will be its dad." 

Ramona teared up again, hugging Kim suddenly and tightly, sniffling. "Thank you." She whispered, and Kim awkwardly patted her back before deciding to just return the hug.

"No problem."

~~~~~~

Dinner had gone well, other than Wallace spilling his water onto the table when he tried to reach for something. Vegan shepard's pie had been once strange to think about eating when everyone at the table ate meat, but now it was pretty much normal. 

The group decided to watch a movie together, Ramona had sat in Scott's lap, the ginger man letting her rest her head on his shoulder. She couldn't help but think about the future, though.

What if the baby was Scott's? Would it love her? Would she be a good mother? What if it was Gideon's? Would it be as twisted and horrible as he was?

The thoughts of her ex boyfriend came back, and she whispered into Scott's ear. "I need to go shower, okay?"

He nodded, pressing a warm kiss to her cheek. She gave one back and headed up the stairs. 

She stood before the mirror, standing at her body in the reflection, at her stomach. Ramona pressed a hand to it, frowning slightly. It was still flat (kind of, Roxy was right in that she had put on a little weight since college), no signs of life yet. She still looked normal. She could hide this. Scott didn't need to know about it.

Ramona got into the shower, sighing as she washed herself off. 

In the mirror, part of her reflection stayed. Not fully formed yet, but just enough to hold a slight shape. Her sadness, her secret, her fears. 

Ramona might've no longer had The Glow, but it seemed her shadow was becoming just as lively as Scott's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is getting a little worried about his girlfriend. Suppose he has good reason to, eh?

Scott stood outside the house, watching a cat that sat on the front lawn. It was on the larger side, its fur was puffy and dark grey, and a little blown by the wind. Of course, they couldn't get another cat, Ramona already had one, but this one looked cool, so he would stay outside to watch it.

Also... He may or may not have locked himself out of the house by accident. Ramona had gone out to the store for something to eat, and while the redhead had gone to Tim Hortons for a donut, he'd forgotten his key. 

He couldn't help but feel a little worried for his girlfriend, she'd been acting strange since yesterday. She was quiet, and kept curling up into herself when she laid down. When he had brought her some lunch from his job, her usual treat of grilled eggplant had made the poor girl run to the bathroom gagging. Not only that, but it seemed she was beginning to have nightmares, tossing, turning, and whimpering in her normally peaceful sleep.

It was a horrible feeling, being powerless to help his beloved as she tossed and turned. He couldn't even cuddle her, she was wiggling too much, her breathing rapid whenever he tried to nudge her awake. Scott had very nearly grabbed Ramona to shake her until she started to slow down more, her cries of fear turning into sad little whines, quieting down completely when he took her into his arms.

Going through his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed that the cat he'd been chilling out with had walked away. Oh well, it probably had places to be. 

He wished Ramona would come back quicker. The pink haired woman deserved a nice date night after her horrible dreams and strange illness that had her on the bathroom for well over an hour. Where to bring her though... 

It was autumn now, he could bring her out to an amusement park... No, too expensive. He could try to take her on a little picnic, but then again it was probably too cold for her. Then, it dawned on him. He could always simply take Ramona out to a restaurant, that she wanted! She seemed to be having some issues with food, but she had also mentioned wanting to go out for dinner last night.

Scott grinned to himself, only growing more excited seeing Ramona's new silver car pulling up. The couple had managed to get into a good house, and had a vehicle now, thanks to the money Scott had earned through defeating her exes.

She seemed happier now, getting out with a grocery bag full of food for them. "Hi baby." Ramona chirped, following him to the door. She smirked a little as she watched him wait for her to open the door. "Lock yourself out again?"

"I don't have to answer that." Scott blushed and followed her inside, "So uh... Rammy?" 

She looked a bit nervous when she turned her head to look at him, setting the bag down in the kitchen. "Yeah...?"

"Do you wanna go on a date?"

She blushed and smiled, leaning in to give Scott a little peck on the lips. "Is the sky blue?"

The ginger man looked out the window. "Kinda, a few clouds, why?"

Snickering, she pulled him a little closer and kissed him again. "What I mean is yes. I would love to. Just let me unpack this stuff, something needs to be in the freezer."

"Popsicles?"

His heart fluttered hearing her laugh, Scott loved to hear that sound, that and to see her warm smile. "Not quite." Ramona reached down into the bag and pulled out a small tub of bubblegum flavoured ice cream.

Scott raised an eyebrow at that. He had taken her out for ice cream before and she had scoffed at the flavour, saying that she had always hated it, found it too sweet and gross. "Rammy, I thought you hated that stuff."

She frowned and looked down at her feet after putting it into the freezer. Her hands ghosted over her belly, her fingers tangling there. "Scott I... I uh..."

"Yes?"

She looked up at him with an awkward smile. "Thought I would give it another shot, y'know?" 

He nodded, that seemed to make sense. He handed her the rest of the things she had bought. Simple stuff really. Milk, bread, strawberry jam, and a tiny apple pie. "For you." She had said, smiling at him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thought you'd want a treat."

She walked off into their living room, and although Scott smiled as he watched her, he couldn't help but feel something was... Off.

Knives and Kim had been staring at her all through last night's dinner, Wallace had offered her a coupon for sushi, and after Ramona had glanced at Kim, she had said no despite her love for sushi. And... Now she was eating food she hated.

What was Ramona hiding?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramona finds a different way to make extra money

She couldn't work for Amazon, not like this. She was their best delivery girl, but traveling through the subspace highway on her rollarblades the way she did was too much for her at the moment. Ramona took a sick leave, promising to be back soon. They had said that they would hire a temporary worker or 2. 

She could still walk normally through it though, it just wouldn't be as fast, not to mention that if she felt sick she would have nowhere to go. Her boss had been surprisingly sympathetic. After all, he was always amazed with how fast she could deliver packages. It would never cease to amazing her that none of the Canadians had been taught about it, she must have seemed like some sort of superhuman.

Whatever, she would be getting paid still. Wasn't enough though, she knew they would need more. Ramona packed her new subspace bag, taking her hammer, bat, some bandages, and snacks to boost her status and health if she needed it.

She made her way through the streets, down into the park, and the forest that was near it, one of the few in Toronto. There was a thicker part of the forest that you would have to squeeze through to get through it all, but Ramona managed to slip by just fine. In the center was a tiny clearing, the branches of other trees havjng cut it off from the sunlight above. 

Fireflies floated lazily through the air, which smelled faintly like cinnamon. Ramona looked around, the urge to leave rising, but she needed this. "Hello?"

A voice spoke up from the shadows. "Oh my! Is someone there?!" It squeaked, before a woman emerged from the trees. "Hello there, do you need something?" 

Her hair was silver, a long purple robe flowing down to her feet. She stared at Ramona, her eyes wide. This woman was half witch, and witches were known to give out monetary rewards if you did things for them. This one in particular seemed eager as she stared at the subspace bag. 

"I need money." Ramona said without any sort of tone, not wanting to seem desperate. "You probably need favors done for you, right?"

The witch grinned brightly. "Yes, actually! I could use a favour right about now!" She beckoned the fireflies over, arranging them into the shape of a full pouch. "I need sugar!"

The pregnant girl raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Oh, come on silly! Did you think portions come from, like, the feathers of angels?" She laughed. "Nope! Just 700 grams of sugar is something I need. You uh, know the metric system right? I can tell from how your dialogue is written that you're American."

Ramona blushed a bit. "Yes, I know." She muttered. "I didn't think this would cost anything. Could I maybe get your name?"

The witch rolled her eyes. "It doesn't, the thing you need will spawn in the city the moment you take on the quest, that's how these work. Oh, and my name? It's Ash."

"Ash?"

"Yes, you can imagine the grade school teasing." She snarked and turned around. "Take the scroll on the ground and start the quest, the reward is 300 Canadian dollars." A piece of paper was at the witch's heels now.

"Done and done." Ramona scooped it up without hesitation. After all, this couldn't possibly be that hard.

She smiled and walked out. Well, squirmed out of the forest. Witches needed darkness, as even half witches had very poor eyesight in bright lights. 

"Why do you need the extra money?" A voice in her head taunted. 

"Shut up." Ramona hissed furiously. She didn't need to be reminded. The pink haired woman wandered through the city, searching for a little pouch.

"What, are you afraid?" It asked. "Afraid of raising Gideon's brat? Or that telling Scott will make him freak out and ditch you? That'll be a first. Ramona Flowers getting her ass dumped by someone who she thought cared-"

"ENOUGH!" Ramona screamed, thankful that no one was nearby. 

Or so she thought. 

Wallace stood nearby, unbeknownst to the tall woman who was yelling at voices in her head. He walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder lightly. 

Ramona whirled around with a small gasp. "God, don't do that!" She scolded him.

He stared at her, trying to figure or what was going on. "So, what's going on?" Wallace asked, staring into her eyes. "You love sushi, and Scott told me he caught you up last night eating a bowl full of bubblegum ice cream, which you hate. And Scott also told me that you're throwing up every single morning for hours."

Her heart raced as she stared at Wallace, "I..."

"Are you sick? Because you're making Scott worried and it's driving him crazy, and now he's driving ME crazy!" They were quiet from a bit before the black haired man let out a long sigh. "So... What in the hell is going on with you?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, barely breathing out the answer. She still hardly wanted to admit it. 

Immediately, Wallace calmed down. "Oh..." He was quiet for a moment before speaking up again. "Is it... I mean, it is Scott's, right?"

"I don't know." Ramona held herself tightly, clenching her jaw. "It could be. But Gideon... You knew what he was like, right?"

"Asshole." Wallace growled before patting her on the shoulder. "Well... I hope it isn't his. I won't tell Scott, okay? I promise." 

She hugged him, deciding to lighten the mood. "Thank you. Drink booze and eat sushi in my honor, until I can have it again."

Wallace snickered and patted her back before pulling away. "Will do, Rammy. No problem there." The black haired man walked off after a final wave, leaving Ramona alone once again. She wandered through the city in the opposite direction.

A ringing sounded in her ears, the chiming of a little store bell. A pet store. "Guess Giddy could use some more food." She walked inside, looking around at all the fish, the mice, and a large sleeping snake. On the wall was a can of wet food for cats. The tall woman plucked it up, and her eyes widened when she what was behind it.

A purple velvet pouch, filled with sugar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was called Waking Nightmare in my docs.   
> WARNING: This chapter contains non-consensual acts leading ultimately into what becomes non-consensual sex between Gideon and Ramona, as well as abusive behavior. Though nothing too explicit is shown, please read with caution.

"Come here pet, come sit." He smirked as he gazed at her, eyes roving over her body. Ramona felt like she needed about 100 showers. The teal haired woman was screaming in her own mind, begging to be let free. But on the outside, she was his. Mostly. Nothing was perfect no matter how much he forced it.

Through gritted teeth, Ramona responded to Gideon. "Yes sir." She knelt down at his feet, goosebumps prickling her skin as he secured a heavy choker around her neck, studded with diamonds. It looked like a choker anyways, but Ramona knew what it really was. All she needed was a leash. 

Although, with the chip on the back of her head, she supposed Gideon already had one on her. 

He leaned forward, cupping her chin with his index finger and thumb. "Kiss me."

Ramona shook her head, she didn't want to kiss the slimy bastard. She wanted to run into Scott's arms and kiss him until they were starved for air. 

Gideon wasn't taking no for an answer, he pulled the tall woman closer and pressed his lips onto hers, using her chip to keep her in place. Tears slipped down her face as she felt herself weakly kiss back, he tasted like mint and cigarettes and she wanted to scream. He pulled away, but not before giving her bottom lip a small bite. "Good girl. Now stop crying, it's gross."

"Yes sir." She choked out, wiping her tears. 

"There, see? Much better." Gideon smirked down at her, making her feel small. "You know, I'm glad I've got you like this. At first I will admit, I hated your short hair but... It suits you. We'll have it changed back to your light pink though once we're back in New York, however."

She was sobbing in her mind, she hated that light pink under which she had met him, it had nearly ruined the entire color for her, the only one she would accept now was her dark pink hair. The color she met Scott with. 

'Oh Scott... I'm sorry...' She thought, her head lowering. 

Gideon raised it up again though. "No heels, either. It's bad enough you're so freakishly tall, I don't need you taller. And you'll be cutting out that pasta and garlic bread crap, I'm not dating some fatass."

His words bit like knives into her already broken heart, Ramona nodded under his force though. "I'm... I'm sorry, sir."

He gave her another pet, tucking a loose lock of her hair behind her ear. "I forgive you, pet. Now... Scottie's little band of misfit freaks is gonna be here in about an hour, which means..." He stood up, putting a finger on the back of her collar to bring her up with him. "You and I have a little catching up to do." 

He took her hands into his own, kissing one before guiding her down onto the floor, shooting his guards away. "Dance with me."

It wasn't a question, his hands slithered down to her waist, taking the opportunity to feel her up as well. Ramona felt sick, she wanted to go home, to go to Scott, or anywhere but here. But she nodded, and out her hands around his neck. "Yes, Gideon."

He snapped his fingers, and music played over the speakers. Slow music. Classical. Just for the two of them.

Ramona was nearly dragged across the floor, her mind and body so disconnected that she was hardly anything more than a doll in his arms. He smiled at her, and she stared blankly. Gideon leaned in for a kiss as he brought her a little closer. She felt limp as he brought her in slow rocking circles across the shiny clean floors. From afar, she would have looked simply tired, uninterested. Up close, she looked like a glossy eyed corpse.

Eventually, Gideon got sick of Ramona not reacting to his advances. He pushed her down against the pyramid in the middle of the room, her head nearly smacking off a stair. "Oh, Ramona..." He whispered to her. "My little flower. Don't you love me?"

Shaking, she tried to shake her head, but a painful shock rippled down her spine, and she gave a tearful nod. 

"Good." He hissed into her ear. "Sex-Bobomb won't be here for another 30 minutes. So... Why don't we prove it?"

In her mind, Ramona Flowers screamed and cried, wanting to thrash around, bite, claw, spit on him, scream, do anything. More silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Yes sir."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramona meets her shadowy twin, and decides to take some control in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me or does everyone seem to enjoy lilac hair Ramona?

Red eyes and a shadowy figure stared back at Ramona in the mirror. She stared back sadly, knowing what it was. Every person had a dark side, the negativity they pushed away. Scott had one in the form of his flaws, hers was all the things she denied.

It smiled at her, not too malicious but definitely not friendly either. Just smug. 

"Quiet." Ramona muttered to it, drying her newly dyed lilac hair. "I'll tell him eventually, just... Not right now."

It tilted its head, frowning at her. "Why? Why hide it from him?"

She tried to reason with herself, sighing softly. "Maybe... Maybe it won't survive. No reason to get his hopes up for nothing." Ramona gave an excuse. 

"What if it lives? What would Scott say, knowing you tried to keep it from him?"

At that, she turned away, walking out of the steamy bathroom. She didn't have to respond to that, and didn't want to. Although, the lilac haired girl did wonder how he would feel. He didn't seem to mind children at least, and they had joked before while drunk about having kids.

And it wasn't that she thought he wouldn't make a good father, Scott was loving and kind. He liked kids, and they liked him. Kids in the neighborhood always came to him to ask for help with video games, and it always made Ramona laugh, seeing her boyfriend helping them out.

No, Scott wasn't the problem by any means. She was. 

Ramoma had only recently learned to be able to trust anyone at all. To be open, and not simply run away when things got to be too much. She had always kept to herself, and could act so coldly... What if the kid didn't like her? What if she turned out like her own mother, abandoning Scott and their baby the moment things got too tough?

Ramona closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, no no." She whispered. "Focus on good things..." She told herself, "Literally anything.... Come on, brain. Fluffy kittens, sushi, fluffy kittens dressed up like sushi..."

Her dark reflection in the mirror was gone now, but she gave it a spiteful middle finger. 

The lilac haired girl did jump a bit though when she heard a tentative knock at the door. "Baby?" She heard Scott call to her. "Are you almost done? Cause I, I kinda gotta pee."

"Shit." Ramona mumbled, realizing how long she had been in here. She wrapped a towel around her body and opened the door, letting the poor guy in. She giggled when he shut the door right behind her. He was always shy about being nude in front of her, and he still blushed like a cherry if he caught an accidental glimpse of her breasts while she changed in their bedroom.

In an odd way, it made her feel safer. He didn't see her as some sexy trophy, hell, he didn't even peek at her body unless he had permission. 

She supposed it helped, in a way, for her to shove away the memories of what Gideon had done. It had probably been the only reason why she had asked him to sleep with her so quickly after she had been saved. 

Yes, she would have those memories forever, and they still hurt. There was no beating around the bush there, she still often woke up sobbing for help, and probably would for a long time, but Ramona knew she was going to heal, to move past it. She wasn't giving anyone the satisfaction of breaking her down. 

Not Gideon, not the stupid League, no one. 

No dead people were going to own any piece of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave a comment!


End file.
